


red velvet under pressure

by darlingwendy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Always, Canon Compliant, It's weed, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Tattoos, c'mon you can't tell me these two haven't gotten high together i can't accept that!, kind of, stick n poke tattoos, yamaguchi gives tsukki a tattoo that's what happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingwendy/pseuds/darlingwendy
Summary: Graduation is right around the corner. Yamaguchi wants to leave his mark on Tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	red velvet under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> all the groupchat had to do was say "tsukkiyama giving each other stick-n-poke tattoos!!" and send the little puppy dog eye emoji and i wrote this. in a flurry. enjoy! title from "talk too much" by coin.

It started as a joke. A half-joke, really, if Yamaguchi was being honest, a suggestion he’d made with a laugh on his lips, something easy to wave away if Tsukishima scoffed or sniffed. But graduation was right around the corner, and Tsukishima hadn’t really scoffed or sniffed at anything Yamaguchi said in the past six months, just regarded him with a cool gaze and a shrug. This had been no different, which was how they ended up in Tadashi’s bedroom, a half-burnt joint in the ashtray between them, the poke-and-stick kit spread out on the floor. Yamaguchi struggled with one of the latex gloves, much to Tsukishima’s amusement. His laugh rattled across the room, lodging itself underneath Tadashi’s pounding heart.

“Shut up,” Yamaguchi muttered, shooting a weak glare towards the blonde. “I’m going to stab you.” 

“That’s the goal,” Tsukishima replied. His voice, typically low, always seemed to rumble like thunder whenever they smoked. Yamaguchi tried not to think about it too much. His face was flushed. He wanted to blame it on the summer heat, the smoke curling in his room, not the distance between them. Not the distance that was about to be between them. Huffing, he managed to get the glove on, reaching out for Tsukishima’s wrist.

“You first,” Yamaguchi said, fingers tapping against his palm. Tsukishima shuffled forward, letting Yamaguchi hold his arm. With his free hand, the blonde picked up the joint. Yamaguchi didn’t watch him nestle in between his lips. He kept his gaze on the expanse of pale skin. He was struck, not for the first time, with the urge to kiss Tsukishima’s wrist. Instead, he rested Tsukishima’s arm over his own knee, grabbing one of the alcohol wipes and tearing the package open with his teeth. 

“Where do you want it?” Yamaguchi asked. He looked up at Tsukishima in time to watch him exhale. The smoke blew over Yamaguchi’s face. “Tsukki,” he groaned, leaning back. Tsukishima laughed again, like a storm rolling in, and Yamaguchi bounced his knee, shaking Tsukishima’s arm. “C’mon.”

“Mm,” Tsukishima hummed, glancing down at his arm. “Here.” He tapped at the space just above the crease of his elbow. Yamaguchi nodded, scooting closer until their knees bumped. He cleaned the area with the alcohol wipe, like the instructions said, and then grabbed the small pot of ink and the needle. 

“Don’t move or you’ll mess it up,” he warned, giving Tsukishima a sharp look from underneath his eyelashes. Tsukishima nodded, taking another drag from the joint and leaning back on his free arm. Yamaguchi inhaled, steadying himself, and then began. He worked in silence, the weed or the nostalgia or the enormity of permanence giving him a great sense of focus. Occasionally, Tsukishima would suck in a sharp breath, quickly followed by a murmured, “s’fine.” Yamaguchi tried not to think about how close they were; how far apart they’d be in a handful of weeks. 

“There,” he finally said, leaning away from his handiwork.

“It’s upside down,” Tsukishima said.

“To you!” Yamaguchi blurted, glancing up at Tsukishima’s face. His mouth was curved in an easy smile, eyes soft, and Yamaguchi felt the blood rush to his face. He reached for the joint, plucking it from Kei’s mouth and taking a long drag, holding his breath as he admired the tattoo. It was simple, a basic dinosaur shape, freckles splashed over its cheeks. 

“It looks like you,” Tsukishima said, his other hand coming up to trace the outline. Yamaguchi exhaled.

“So you won’t forget me,” he replied. Another half-joke, another breathy laugh disguising desire. Tsukishima frowned.

“I’m never going to forget you.” His eyes pinned Yamaguchi. His heartbeat was pounding in his ears. 

“I know,” Tadashi said, his voice quiet. “I’m not gonna forget you, either.” 

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! just some casual yearning. if this proves anything it's that i'll literally write anything if you give me the prompt. i'm stuck in tskym hell (heaven). let me know what you thought!! thank you for reading!!


End file.
